


The Start of Something Beautiful

by The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me



Series: It all started in a bar (rexwalker) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79s, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rare Pairings, alexa play careless whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote on my Tumblr for Rexwalker.Rex’s heart had been quickly picking up speed the closer Anakin got to him. His mind raced. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way about his Jedi. Wait, his Jedi?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: It all started in a bar (rexwalker) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	The Start of Something Beautiful

Anakin shot Rex a glance from across the bar. 

His captain was staring at his drink. The glint of cumbersome loneliness reflecting off the hard liquor in his cup. The captain must not be enjoying himself. 

He could see Fives and Echo talking in a booth out of the corner of his eye, just the two, alone and happy together. Much unlike Rex. Many knew they were Riduur, but no one in their right minds said anything about it and would deny ever knowing if confronted to protect them. 

Fives ran a hand through his hair while saying some smooth joke/pick up line that only sent Echo into a fit of beautiful laughter. A smile found its way place Anakin’s lips as he watched how perfect they worked together. Love or not.

Turning back to check on his captain, he found surprise instead, the metaphor of getting lost in a crowd sunk deeper when he saw Rex gone. 

He tried to spot him among the crowd, eventually finding him up against a wall watching the atmosphere of the bar. Drunk, happy, and uncomfortably close. Though, it was much better than the close, cramped confines of a LAAT. 

Those golden-brown eyes met Anakin’s. The thought that he could look into his Jedi's eyes every day and still blush each time made Rex's bones fell like jello. A blush spreads across his cheeks as Anakin gives a delightfully blissed smile. Rex could only smiled back. 

Not taking his eyes off his general, Anakin downs his last shot of bloodsour. He politely pushed through the crowd of clones, some other generals, and hot women that took an interest in him but he turned them down with a sweet “no thanks ladies, but there are a few lonely looking boys in the corner that need some cheering up.” 

Rex’s heart had been quickly picking up speed the closer Anakin got to him. His mind raced. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way about his Jedi. Wait, his Jedi? 

Rex was too deep in thought to notice Anakin’s brush against him in the force. Didn't notice him when he was standing in front of him. Though he did feel how the general cupped his cheeks for him look into his eyes. 

“You there Rex, I’ve been talking to you.” 

He spoke with a rasp in his voice. Flustered the clone swallows dryly before stuttering into his general’s surprisingly soft hand and gloved prosthetic one. 

“Sorry Sir, I was lost in my head again.”

An amused chuckle made the heat in Rex’s cheeks grow hotter. He was so close to his Jetti, he could kiss him if he wanted to.

“What’s on you mind Rex ol’boy?”

A wave of shivers coursed down his body. His heart was pounding, if not for his chest plate it might have beat right out of his chest by now. 

“I-I was thinking about. About things sir.”

_‘Sly Rex, sly! Now he’s gonna know!_ ’ Scolded the voice inside his head. 

The Jedi just laughed fondly. Brushing his thumb against his captain's high cheekbone; He’d always marveled at how handsome Jango’s clones were. Mainly Rex. 

“Things? Oh come on now Rex, I know your minds on something, and that something is making you blush like a youngling with a huge crush.”

If he could get redder Rex would look like some shinie in the guard split their armor paint on his face. Was that Anakin’s goal? Oh, the things this damned gorgeous Jedi did to him. 

“I’m not sure if you’d like what I’m thinking about sir.”

“Try me.” 

Anakin rasped moving closer if closer was possible. His hands slid down around the clone's neck and shoulders, like a hug almost. But better. 

The song changes from the usual funky EDM to a beat of a drum, and then jazzy saxophone. Careless Whisper. Gods, Rex knew this song by heart. Most likely the doing of two mischievous vode that are now missing from their booth. 

“I-I”

Anakin seemed to muse at how sheepish Rex had become all of a sudden. But he was too tired of waiting. It was ironic how impatient the Jedi could be when all of what they were known for was that very thing. 

“Oh fine, here goes everything I guess.” Anakin whispers, his breath hot mixing with Rex's. 

Their lips crashed together. His hot, sweet-tasting lips, with the most amazing cherry flavor, almost felt like venom. If venom didn't kill. Though, of course, Anakin would most likely be the death of him. 

Rex felt so much joy. Anakin did feel the same, he did love him, and all he had to do was jump in. 

Slowly at first, their lips moved, out of sync, still learning and relishing in each others taste. He seemed to melt into Anakin’s kiss, like ice cream on warm cake. 

His hand found its grip on the taller man’s hip, his other in the Jedi's unruly curls that seemed to be made for this. 

If Rex didn't know better he'd say that this was only a one-time thing and nothing more to it. But both the clone and the arrogant Jedi knew that this was the start of something beautiful...

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more of this ship please write to me in the comments. love you guys!


End file.
